La meilleure idée!
by CaroRolo
Summary: Pour des enfants de 10 ans, inviter des amis chez soi, surtout pour la première fois, est quelque chose d'exceptionnel qui marque notre vie. Tu n'aurais jamais cru que cela s'appliquerait à toi aussi -dans une telle mesure- quand tu as invité ton meilleur ami Sabo à passer une simple nuit chez toi. Tu peux dire que cela a vraiment été la meilleure idée de ta vie! (UA)OS SaboEnfant!


**A.N.: Un nouveau One-Shot, tout chaud et tout beau, pour vous chers lecteurs! :D J'espère que vous ne tiendrez pas rigueur de sa longueur, j'ai fait exprès pour limiter le nombre de mots à moins de 2000... Nan, en fait, je ne m'étais même pas fixer de maximum! :P Mais j'ai tout de même accompli l'objectif de le garder petit, ce dont je suis très fière! :3**

**Il faut que je précise, c'est un UA, donc surprenez-vous pas si des éléments de l'histoires ne sont pas propres à l'univers original de One Piece (les détails sont à la fin). ;) Aussi, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction originale avec Sabo dedans -enfant en plus! :P- alors dites-moi le s'il est OCC ou pas.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, mis dans leur favoris ou simplement lu mon autre fiction, je suis trop heureuse de savoir qu'elle est autant appréciée! :) **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

_Le village de Fuschia n'était plus. L'ambiance y était des plus lugubres. Le vent soufflait entre les arbres -on aurait dit la voix de fantômes… Sans oublier les loups qui hurlaient à la lune dans les bois sombres et mystérieux qui…_

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu en mets trop?

À ta remarque Sabo fit la moue. En plus de l'interrompre, tu te rendis compte que tu l'avais vexé. Bien fait pour lui! C'était de sa faute d'abord de vouloir te faire peur avec ses histoires pour passer le temps… Et, ironiquement, c'est parce que ça marchait que tu ne voulais plus l'entendre. Bien que tu étais beaucoup trop orgueilleuse pour le lui avouer par contre. Tu te croisas donc les bras et le défias du regard alors qu'il éteignit la lampe de poche qu'il avait utilisée pour rendre son visage effrayant. Maintenant, seule la tienne éclairait ta chambre envoyant des ombres peu rassurantes sur ses murs.

-T'es pas drôle… Répondit-il seulement en roulant les yeux.

-Toi, t'es pas drôle! Répliquas-tu en tirant la langue, du tac au tac. Dis, est-ce que c'est l'heure maintenant?

Toute animosité et peur disparue, tu sautillas sur ton lit, les yeux remplis d'excitation non contenue, alors qu'un sourire similaire –que plusieurs considéreraient d'inquiétant- remplaça la moue sur le visage de Sabo. Tu laissas échapper un petit cri de joie; ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire allait être l'aventure de votre vie! Ton cœur en palpitait déjà.

-L'opération «Si-on-se-fait-prendre-par-ton-frère-ou-tout-autre-personne-mais-surtout-ton-frère-on-est-mort», annonça Sabo le regard pétillant alors qu'il descendit de ton lit, peut commencer!

* * *

Tu équilibras _encore_ ton sac à dos sur tes épaules –c'était fou comme il était lourd et bougeait tout le temps!- puis repris ta marche silencieuse, ta lampe de poche en main. _Tu_ guidais Sabo tel un ninja au travers de ta maison plongée dans le noir, quelque chose que tu n'avais jamais pu faire avant dans vos autres jeux, ce qui te rendait encore plus excitée. Avoir invité Sabo à dormir chez toi avait été la meilleure décision -et de loin!- que tu aies prises dans toute ta vie! (Et dix ans de vécu, c'est beaucoup!)

Tu jetas un coup d'œil derrière toi et vis que Sabo reflétait le même sourire que tu avais de collé sur le visage –bien que, comparé au sien, le tien ne manquait aucune dent. Ton cœur battit plus fort. Puis il rata un battement lorsqu'un bruit vous fit sursauter tous les deux.

Vous vous collâtes prestement au mur du couloir –pas super évident avec vos énormes sacs…- et tu couvris la lumière de ta lampe de poche avec ta main.

Les yeux écarquillés, les mains tremblantes, tu étais prises de sueur froide. Tu espérais tellement que vous n'aviez réveillé personne... L'opération venait juste de commencer! Et tu n'osais même pas imaginer la punition qui t'attendrais le lendemain pour avoir été éveillée après que l'horloge ait annoncé les 22 heures. Tu déglutis. Ce ne serait pas beau à voir.

Le bruit refit surface, cette fois beaucoup plus fort que la dernière, et vous vous rendîtes compte que ce n'était qu'un ronflement? Tu relâchas le souffle que tu ne t'étais même pas aperçu que tu retenais alors que Sabo étouffa un rire dans la manche de son pyjama. Tu te joignis au rire toi aussi lorsque tu compris que c'était ta mère qui ronflait!

Vous reprîtes votre route, beaucoup plus légers depuis que la tension s'était évaporée, en gloussant de temps en temps à la découverte que vous veniez de faire. Après un tournant, par contre, vous reprîtes votre sérieux; la chambre de ton frère était droite devant, la porte entrouverte.

Tu te figeas sur place. Tu n'étais plus sure, tout d'un coup, de vouloir poursuivre l'opération… Ton frère pouvait très bien t'arracher la tête en temps normal, alors s'il manquait de sommeil, son courroux allait être beaucoup plus pire! Sabo revins sur ses pas et pris ta main dans la sienne alors que l'inquiétude et une once de moquerie jouait dans ses yeux bleus. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de lui sourire et répondis à sa provocation. Tu n'allais quand même pas reculer maintenant et passer pour une trouillarde devant Sabo, vous alliez réaliser le coup du siècle!

Ton courage renouvelé, tu délaissas sa main fièrement et t'approchas de la porte à pas feutrés. «Si-on-se-fait-prendre-par-ton-frère-ou-tout-autre-personne-mais-surtout-ton-frère-on-est-mort» passait à sa phase deux.

Tu passas la tête au travers de l'ouverture et Sabo fit de même, accroupi juste en-dessous de toi. Sa tignasse blonde chatouillait ton menton. Tu retins un gloussement et lui passa la lampe de poche que tu tenais toujours. Il la prit sans faire de bruit et illumina la pièce, le faisceau scannait les environs, puis la lumière s'arrêta sur le lit de ton frère où on pouvait voir une forme se soulever et redescendre doucement.

Bien. Ton frère dormait toujours. Vous vous lançâtes un dernier coup d'œil et vous vous faufilâtes dans la chambre, Sabo devant cette fois. Vous vîtes à la lumière de la lampe de poche l'objet de vos convoitises s'élever devant vous. La collection de DVD de ton frère. Un sourire réapparut sur vos visages. Plus qu'une dernière étape et vous pourriez écouter des films d'horreur avant de vous coucher!

Ça allait être trop amusant, tu pensais. Mais ce fut la pire idée que vous n'aviez jamais eu.

* * *

-Dis, est-ce que ça va? Me demanda Sabo lorsqu'il te rejoignit dans le cocon de couvertures que tu t'étais créé sur ton lit simple.

Tu ne répondis pas, trop concentrée à essayer d'effacer tout le sang et les monstres que tu essayais en vain de chasser de ton esprit. Tu ne savais même pas qu'il s'était allongé à côté de toi, tes paupières étaient fermement fermées, et tu ne le sus que lorsqu'il te toucha l'épaule, te faisant sursauter. Tu te remis à pleurer et Sabo essaya de te faire un câlin rassurant –ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire coucher dans un lit. Néanmoins, tu réussis à te calmer quelque peu et tu ouvris les yeux sans pouvoir le voir-il faisait noir là-dessous!

-Z'ai… Snif… Z'ai beur Sabo, dis-tu, toujours sanglotante.

-Mmm… Commença Sabo doucement. Tu connais ma gardienne Makino?

-Voui, répondis-tu faiblement.

-Eh bien, un jour, continua Sabo avec plus de vigueur, elle était venue nous garder, Ace, Luffy et moi parce que Dadan devait aller à quelque part et qu'elle ne reviendrait que le lendemain. Je dois dire qu'on s'était super bien amusé cette journée-là! Et après, c'était le temps pour nous de nous coucher. Makino était venue nous border et c'était trop drôle de voir Ace tout embarrassé!...

Sabo fut pris d'un fou rire alors que tu étais de plus en plus perdue. Pourquoi il te disait tout ça? Tu te laissas tout de même aller à l'étreinte, la chaleur de Sabo te changeait les idées et son récit en faisait de même. Un sourire se dessina sur ton visage lorsque tu l'entendis imiter Ace.

-…Tu aurais dû voir son visage, c'était trop marrant!... Oups, je m'égare. Qu'est-ce que je voulais te dire déjà? Ah oui! Makino était venue nous border en nous disant bonne nuit puis, à chacun d'entre nous, elle nous avait donné un bisou sur le front. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça -je veux dire, embrasser quelqu'un, c'est dégueu!- et elle m'avait répondu que c'était un charme pour nous protéger des mauvais rêves…

Sabo s'arrêta dans son histoire et tu le regardas –…enfin, essaya de le regarder- attendant la suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que j'essaie le charme sur toi? Reprit-il.

Tu restas silencieuse, considérant l'idée. Un baiser sur le front et la peur s'en allait? Tu avais de la difficulté à croire que ça allait t'aider en quoique ce soit.

Tu allais répondre quand Sabo remonta maladroitement ses mains sur ton corps pour essayer de trouver ton visage, te chatouillant par la même occasion, puis le prit dans ses mains. Tu fermas les yeux instinctivement puis te figeas, pour ce que tu pensais être des minutes, quand Sabo déposa ses lèvres sur les tiennes -?! N'était-ce pas supposé être sur le front?!- et se recula de nouveau. Tes joues te brûlèrent alors qu'un sentiment étrange se propageait dans ton ventre. Ton cœur battait à la chamade aussi pour une raison qui t'était inconnue et tes membres étaient rendus tout mous.

-A-alors? Demanda Sabo, d'une voix incertaine. Est-ce que le charme a fonctionné? Tu as encore peur?

-…Non, dis-tu après avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole, je n'ai plus peur.

Tu te collas un peu plus à Sabo, tout sourire, alors que tes yeux se fermaient de fatigue, les battements forts et rapides de son cœur et du tien te servaient de berceuse. Avoir écouté des films d'horreur n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée en fin de compte…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, toi et Sabo mangiez tranquillement des céréales comme déjeuner dans la cuisine quand ton frère entra rageusement dans la pièce, des cernes profonds sous les yeux, et essaya de tuer ton chat du regard parce que le botter au loin serait trop cruel. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de glousser discrètement et de partager un regard complice avec Sabo qui lui cachait son amusement sous un sourire discret.

Ton frère, hier soir, n'avait apparemment pas apprécié que ton chat vienne faire tomber tous les DVDs de sa chambre au sol dans un fracas monstre. Cela l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit et l'avait fait tomber de son lit en poussant un cri de surprise très loin d'être viril que, malheureusement pour lui, Sabo et toi aviez très clairement entendu. Ta mère, elle aussi réveillée à cause du bruit, avait déboulé irritée peu de temps après dans sa chambre et l'avait bien grondé, le punissant de ramasser _tous_ ses DVDs avant qu'il ne retourne se coucher. Et naturellement, puisqu'il en manquait, il y avait presque passé la nuit. Son humeur très peu affectueuse était donc très compréhensible. Néanmoins, sa rancœur était dirigé vers la mauvaise personne.

Parce que ce que tu ne disais pas était que c'était _toi_ qui avais sorti ton chat turbulent de ton sac à dos et qui l'avait balancé dans la pièce pour permettre à Sabo et à toi de vous enfuir, les films d'horreur en main.

Mais bon, des détails comme ça, mieux valait ne pas les mentionner.

Tout comme le rouge qui était venu naturellement couvrir tes joues lorsque tu avais regardé Sabo...

* * *

**A.N. Voilà! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews... N****'ayez pas peur de le faire surtout! **** ;) Aussi, s****i vous voyez des fautes ou des incohérences, ce serait bien si vous me le disiez; ce n'est que ma deuxième fiction à ce jour, ne l'oubliez pas. :)**

**Comme vous avez dû le constater, dans cet UA, Sabo est toujours le frère d'Ace et de Luffy et il habite toujours avec Dadan. Néanmoins,Makino est plus jeune dans cet OS et est une gardienne d'enfants et il n'y a pas de bandits des montagnes. Pour faire plus simple, ce sont les personnages de One Piece dans le monde réel. :)**

**Sur ce, je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter: pauvre chat! :P Ou deux: est-ce que vous saviez vous que "cerne" était un mot masculin? :O J'ai toujours cru que c'était féminin! On en apprend tous les jours. :3**


End file.
